


Káva s redbullem

by AsterinXXX



Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Howard is not a good father, Kissing, M/M, Steve is a good boyfriend, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is a good boyfriend
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterinXXX/pseuds/AsterinXXX
Summary: Přeji krásnou středu!Dneska... dneska vám ani nemám co říct. Nic, na co si postěžovat, nic, čím se pochlubit. Život je teď podivně monotónní a mě to opravdu přestává bavit. Chtěla bych jít bruslit a plavat a lyžovat a nic z toho teď nemůžeme. Na zabití, což?Každopádně, užijte si čtení, všem vám děkuji za vaši podporu a pamatujte, komentáře a hlasování mě drží při životě!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Dům z dřívek od nanuků [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082924
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Káva s redbullem

**Author's Note:**

> Přeji krásnou středu!  
> Dneska... dneska vám ani nemám co říct. Nic, na co si postěžovat, nic, čím se pochlubit. Život je teď podivně monotónní a mě to opravdu přestává bavit. Chtěla bych jít bruslit a plavat a lyžovat a nic z toho teď nemůžeme. Na zabití, což?  
> Každopádně, užijte si čtení, všem vám děkuji za vaši podporu a pamatujte, komentáře a hlasování mě drží při životě!

Steve se po dlouhé době přistihl, že si u kreslení pobrukuje. Z počítače mu hrála hudba a on si tiše zpíval s ní a upřímně, tohle nedělal už docela dlouhou dobu. Měl dobrou náladu, dokonce skvělou. A ani se nesnažil tvářit se, že to nebylo díky jistému tmavovlasému géniovi. Dokonce i Bucky poukázal na to, že se usmívá jak školačka, když si dnes ráno volali.

“Jsi v tom až po uši,” smál se mu, ale Steve věděl, že to nemyslí zle. A měl pravdu. Byl v tom až po uši a náležitě si to užíval. Tony byl… Tony. Uměl ho vytočit a zvednout mu tep jediným slovem, ale na druhou stranu ho uměl uzemnit a uklidnit. Byl tady, když to Steve potřeboval a nikdy neváhal v projevech vlastní náklonnosti. A respektoval ho, což Steve oceňoval nejvíc. Když mu řekl, že chce být sám, nebral si to osobně a dopřál mu prostor. Nezapomněl samozřejmě předvést dokonale uražený výraz, ale bylo jasně poznat, že to jen hraje.

Usmál se do dlaně a s přivřenýma očima stínoval koutek rtů, na kterých pracoval. Nic víc, jen rty. A jestli patřily někomu určitému, no, to nikdo nevěděl.

Odložil tužku a otočil se i s židlí, když slyšel dveře Tonyho pokoje vrzat. A jeho tušení bylo správné, ani ne o vteřinu později se otevřely jeho vlastní dveře a Tony vpadl dovnitř.

Steve nestihl nic říct. Nestihl se pohnout. Ani se na něj nestihl pořádně podívat. V příští chvíli mu Tony seděl obkročmo na klíně, prsty mu vjel do vlasů a políbil ho. Steve se zprudka nadechl, napjal se, ale polibek oplatil téměř okamžitě. Veškeré myšlenky se mu vypařily z hlavy a místo toho ho zaplavil _Tony._

Držel ho za boky, líbal ho nazpět a v nose ho šimrala jeho vůně. Silná, těžká, kolínská smíchaná se sprchovým gelem a samotným _Tonym._ Ach bože, miloval to.

Tony mu skousl ret, zatahal ho za vlasy a Steve se zmohl jen na vzrušeně zavrčení hluboko v hrudi. Popadl ho za zadek a posunul ho k sobě blíž, tiskli se k sobě a zvuky jejich polibků zněly pokojem. Stevovi stoupalo horko do obličeje, zatímco krev mířila opačným směrem. Tony na tom nebyl jinak.

Vyjem mu rukou po zádech a nespokojeně shledal, že má košili zastrčenou v kalhotech. Jenže když se ji pokusil vytáhnout, Tony ho popadl za ruce.

“Ne, pomačkáš mě,” vydechl rozechvěle. Steve ho políbil těsně pod čelist, ale stihl zahlédnout klopy saka a motýlka.

“Ty máš-”

“Jo, oblek. A čas _mmmh_ na převlíkání už-už fakt nemám. Pojď sem ještě.”

Nedostávalo se mu dechu, ale Steve se nechal ještě jednou vtáhl do toho spalujícího polibku.

“Na tohle budu myslet,” slíbil Tony mezi polibky a boky se zhoupnul vpřed, “celý večer na tohle budu myslet. Na tebe. Na tohle.” A znovu umlčel sám sebe natisknutím na jeho rty. Steve pootevřel ústa, vpustil ho dovnitř bez sebemenšího zaváhání. Hlava se mu točila. A okolo páteře se mu usazoval žár.

Tony zaklonil hlavu a zhluboka se nadechl. Steve sledoval zpod přivřených víček jeho odhalené hrdlo a jak mohl odolat? Posel tu jemnou kůži polibky a dřív, ne Tony stihl jakkoliv zareagova mu uvolnil motýlka a rozepnul prvních pár knoflíků košile.

“Steve, ne, počkej, musím- _aah sakra._ ”

Steve se uculil a znovu ho kousl. Ne silně, nechtěl ho zranit, ale postaral se o to, aby to cítil ještě chvíli po tom, co se od něj odtáhl.

“ _Ještě- Ještě jednou… Ach do prdele..._ ”

Poslechl, zdobil ho kousanci, nízko, kde si byl jisté, že vše zakryje límeček košile. Tony se mu třásl v náruči a prsty mu zatínal do vlasů. A ze rtů mu unikaly tiché, velmi _velmi_ tiché vzdechy a nadávky. Nepřekvapilo ho to, nějak vlastně tušil, že bude spíš ten nadávající typ.

“Už stačí,” šeptl nakonec a tentokrát Steve poslechl. Nechal ho, aby se o něj opřel, držel ho okolo pasu oba pomalu dostali vlastní dech pod kontrolu. Ještě mu vtiskl pár krátkých polibků na rty, než Tony vstal na vratkých nohách a udělal pár kroků k umyvadle v rohu. Zadíval se na sebe a zasmál se, lehce a uvolněně.

“Bože…” šeptl znovu, urovnal si vlasy a zapnul si košili. Steve se opřel do židle, posunul si kalhoty pro trochu pohodlí a pozorně si Tonyho prohlížel. Teď viděl, že má na sobě tmavě modrý oblek, který musel být přesně na míru. Padl mu dokonale a Steve se přistihl, že jeho hlavu zaplavuje nespočet nevhodných myšlenek. Zhluboka se nadechl a znovu si urovnal kalhoty.

“Kam jedeš?”

“Tvářit se jako dobrý syn. Rodiče pořádají nějaký charitativní večírek, musím se tak ukázat jakožto Starkův dědic,” odpověděl Tony už klidně a několikrát zakroužil rameny. Spokojeně na sebe kývl do zrcadla a ohlédl se zpět na Steva. Usmál se. Došel k němu, políbil ho na rty, jen krátce, a spokojeně si povzdechl. “A hrozně se mi tam nechce. Takže mám v plánu zalézt někam do rohu a myslet na tebe a na ty tvý _úžasný_ rty.”

Uculil se a cítil, že mu rudnou uši, ale Tony neřekl ani slovo. Nebo si toho možná nevšiml. Vztáhl k němu ruce a položil mu je na boky, ale tentokrát si dával pozor, aby ho nepomačkal. Vysloužil si tím další jemný polibek.

“Kdy se vracíš?”

“Ještě dneska. Nehodlám tam spát.”

Steve se zarazil. Jednou mezi řečí Tony prohodil, kde bydlí a tak Steve věděl, že to nebylo za rohem. Jeho stisk mírně zesílil.

“Tony, jsou to minimálně čtyři hodiny cesty.”

“Zaliju si kávu redbullem,” mávl nad tím bezstarostně rukou. Steve se zamračil.

“Tony…”

“Nech toho,” zaúpěl a zavřel oči. “Prosím, nech toho. Nechci se s tebou dohadovat. Jedu zpátky ještě dneska a názor nezměním.”

Steve se kousl do rtu. Chtěl se dohadovat, nebylo to bezpečné, aby tak pozdě v noci řídil tak dlouhou trasu.

“Jen mám o tebe starost,” řekl nakonec. Další polibek, snad aby ho umlčel.

“A já si toho vážím. Nad ránem mě máš zpátky. Nezamykej se, hm? Nebudu tě budit, jen si lehnu k tobě.”

Otevřel ústa, ale Tony ho opět utišil polibkem.

“Prosím,” zašeptal. “Už teď jedu pozdě a ten výchovný proslov bude jen špička ledovce.”

Steve se mu díval do tváře a snažil se cokoliv vyčíst, ale nedařilo se mu to. Ty pronikavé hnědé oči se na něj upíraly a neprozrazovaly vůbec nic. Tudíž jen přikývl. Tony si oddechl. A znovu ho políbil.

“Dávej na sebe pozor.”

“Uvidíme se.”

A s těmi slovy zmizel za dveřmi.

\---

Bylo čtvrt na pět, když se Tony konečně vrátil, počínaje si pokud možno tiše. Převlékl se u sebe v pokoji, odešel se napít a pak se proplížil ke Stevovi. Dveře byly odemčené, židle stála z cesty a Steve spal u zdi, aby přes něj Tony nemusel lozit. Spokojeně si povzdechl, promnul si štípající oči a dlouhou dobu jen seděl na kraji postele a poslouchal jeho pomalé, hluboké nádechy. Bylo to zvláštně uklidňující, uzemňující.

Přejížděl pohledem po Stevově stole, který byl stále zahalen do modravé tmy časného rána. Musel se pousmát nad tím, jak vše mělo své místo. Všechny tužky a pera si hověly v obyčejném plastovém kelímku, laptop byl vypnutý, puntičkářsky odpojený od nabíječky a uložen přesně uprostřed stolu. Knihy na polici nebyly srovnané ani podle abecedya ani podle barev, ale podle velikosti, od největší po nejmenší. Nejnovější model byl odklizený na tu nejvyšší polici nad stolem, aby nedošel k úhoně. Lahvičky s vitamíny stály pod lampičkou. Učebnice vyrovnané do komínku hned vedle laptopu.

Všechno to bylo tak neuvěřitelně _Steve_. Měl rád svůj pořádek a řád a přestože to byly věci, které Tonyho nikdy neohromovaly, teď ho to uklidňovalo.

_Zkus nás tentokrát nezklamat._

Drž hubu, zavrčel vnitřně na hlas, který se mu ozval v hlavě a nespokojeně se zamračil. Znovu se díval na věci na stole. Tužky a laptop a knihy. Dřevěné modely domů. Lepidla a dřívka. Všechno to bylo tady a to znamenalo, že je zpátky na kolejích, ne doma. Je u Steva v pokoji a Steve leží za ním a spí.

Zhluboka se nadechl, na okamžik dech zadržel, než vydechl. A znovu. A znovu.

_Víš, kolik práce mě stálo, aby tě nerozmázli v novinách? Buď té lásky a tentokrát se podobným skandálům vyhni. Nedovolím, aby jsi svou matku a mě stáhl s sebou._

Už buď potichu... Tony si zakryl ústa dlaněmi a očima těkal po místnosti. Tužky a laptop a lepidla. Tři páry bot v rohu u dveří. Bunda na háčku hned nad nimi. Knihy. Byl na kolejích u Steva v pokoji a včerejší večer už byl minulostí.

Lepidla a tužky. Knihy. Laptop. Model domu z dřívek. Steve ležel za ním a spal.

Vjel si rukama do vlasů a dopřál si hluboký nádech. Zavřel oči. To nic, Tony, to nic.

To nic.

Nic se neděje.

_Čekám od tebe víc._

Knihy a boty a lepidla. Knihy seřazené podle velikosti. Steve, ležící za ním a spící.

Už nespal.

Tony sebou překvapeně trhl a otočil se, když se tělo za ním pohnulo. Steve ho mlčky sledoval spánkem opuchlýma očima. Neřekl vůbec nic, jen zvedl přikrývku vzhůru a čekal. Tony otevřel ústa, chtěl se omluvit, ale nakonec vše spolkl. Vklouzl k němu do tepla, obrátil se k němu zády a zavřel oči. Trvalo mu to jen okamžik, než se uvolnil. Steve se mu tiskl k zádůma jednu ruku mu jen tak přehodil přes pas. Byl v bezpečí, napadloho klidně. Dlouze vydechl.

“Vítej zpátky,” zašeptal mu do vlasů, hlas hrubý a chraplavý. Tony našel jeho ruku a chytil se ho. Nic neřekl, jen ležel a držel se ho.

Neměl bys chtít být zrovna se mnou, napadlo ho ponuře. Neměl. Dříve či později tě zklamu. Nebudu dost dobrý. Měl bys odejít co nejdříve, Steve, aby to bolelo co nejméně. Běž a najdi někoho lepšího, kdo tě opravdu ocení a bude s tebou zacházet tak, jak si zasloužíš. Kdo bude dostateč-

Tony zarazil své vlastní myšlenky a pevněji se chytil jeho ruky, stisk krátce opětoval. Samozřejmě, že nic z toho neřekl nahlas a ani nikdy neřekne. Nikdy.

Steveův klidný, pravidelný dech ho šimral na šíji, když upadal do spánku i on sám. Až se probudí, bude zase ve své kůži a podobné myšlenky budou minulostí. 

**Author's Note:**

> Otázka týdne zní: Tým Edward nebo tým Jacob? :D Nedávno jsem si vzpomněla na svá puberťácká léta, kdy tenhle upíří příběh uchvátil celou zemi. Jak jste na tom vy?   
> Já osobně byla vždycky tým Carlisle xD Byl z nich nejlepší a už tehdy jsem měla v lásce spíš starší chlapy. To máme se Stevem společné :D


End file.
